


Emanating Empathy

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Aura (Pokemon), Fluff, Gen, Papa Kukui, This is just a jokey fic of the two kids confusing Kukui talking about aura tbh, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Even after being his teacher, Kukui still doesn't understand who Ash Ketchum is.
Relationships: Corni | Korrina & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 44
Kudos: 303





	Emanating Empathy

It was a normal day. 

The pokemon were eating their food. Kukui was drinking his coffee and finishing up his call with Burnet. 

Thud.

Kukui did a double-take when a Dragonite patted the front door, waving. Ash’s pokemon all perked up.

Before Kukui could react, the door was barged open.

Two kids cheered, greeting Kukui before zooming around the house.

Pikachu hopped onto the sofa next to Kukui, chirping and waving his paws up and down.

Kukui stared as a Gengar zipped in, heading straight for Ash’s pokemon. Dragonite cooed, trying to get into the house through the small door. Riolu stared between the two Lucarios, eyes sparkling.

“Ash?” Kukui flatly said. “You didn’t tell me you were coming to visit.” Pikachu snickered, climbing back up to Ash’s shoulder.

“Oh sorry, we were just dropping by!” Ash responded. “This is Korrina! Korrina, that’s Kukui!”

“Nice to meet you, sir!”

“Ah, nice to meet you too-”

“Ok cool!” Ash said. Pikachu chittered to Ash. “Yeah, Pikachu! So anyway, they do Z-moves here! It kinda feels like bond sync, and I’m sure megas are like that too!” Ash grinned when Korrina nodded excitedly. 

Kukui only stared at Ash.

“Alright, let’s roll! We’ll be back later, professor!” They darted out of the house, patted Dragonite, and strolled down the street. Pikachu climbed onto Ash’s head, pointing forward as if leading the way.

Kukui sweatdropped. 

While the other pokemon all made their way outside to greet Dragonite, Kukui ran off after the kids. 

“-Dynamax kinda, but the former ones really depend on the aura of both the trainer and the pokemon!” Ash said, patting Pikachu’s tail with a grin.

“Yeah, I feel that! Oh man, I wonder how powerful you using a mega would be?” Korrina screeched to a stop when Kukui walked next to them. “Hey professor, what do you think?”

“Kids, kids, what are you  _ talking  _ about?”

Ash and Korrina exchanged a glance. “Aura!” Pikachu chirped, patting Ash’s head.

“...The pokemon move? The one Riolus supposed can’t use because their bodies only contain enough aura after they evolve and train it? The life energy of everything?”

“Yeah but with humans!” Ash said, reaching up and tickling Pikachu’s cheeks.

“Uh, I study pokemon moves, not… human abilities. Besides, I thought aura users died out?” Ash and Pikachu exchanged a glance.

“Not exactly,” Korrina said, tilting her head. “Funny, considering  _ you _ seem to have more aura than usual people. It’s why your Lucario got along with you so well after all!”

“And how you could connect with Tapu Koko enough to pull off that z move!” Ash cheered. “It wasn’t perfect, but it was really powerful for your first try! Isn’t that right,  _ hero _ ?” Pikachu rolled his eyes.

Both kids laughed before running off. Er, rolling off.

Kukui facepalmed, sighing.

“-Yeah that’s why my Greninja could sense the roots!” Ash noted, tilting his head and catching Pikachu when he fell off.

Kukui caught up to them again. “Excuse me what.”

Korrina spoke up, “...Did you know you have more aura than most people?”

“ _ No _ ?”

Ash laughed, playfully tossing Pikachu up and down. “So you never questioned the times a pokemon trusted you without a second thought? Or the times you got hit by pokemon attacks and healed right after? I mean, apart from my battling, did you question why you let me stay in your house?” Pikachu stuck his tongue out at them.

“I don’t know-”

“You’re saying that like you didn’t do the same,” Korrina teased Ash before turning to Kukui. “Oh and Ash showed me the battle! You’re a natural at this Z-move thingy too, aren't you?” She laughed. “Who knows, maybe you have a Bond Phenomenon pokemon as well!” 

Ash jabbed at Korrina’s arm as Kukui blankly stared at them.

Pikachu’s ears twitched, and Ash patted his head in reassurance.

Kukui stared between the two kids. “So, are you two both… aura users?”

Aura users.  _ Aura users _ . They  _ exist _ ???

Korrina shook her head. “I have aura like yours, but Ash, oh man. My Lucario has never met a more powerful human aura user!”

Ash rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, Sir Aaron might be my ancestor!”

“What,” Kukui said. 

Pikachu laughed, climbing back onto Ash’s shoulder. 

“But yeah, I could technically use aura!”

“ _ What- _ ”

“Oh-oh! Can you make an aura sphere?” Korrina asked. 

“Sure! You close your eyes and focus, and you feel this tingle and ‘spark!’. After that, you smoosh it into a ball and ‘boom!’,” Ash said while laughing. “You then run all da-da-da-da-da and ‘whoosh’! It hits the target with a ‘pow!’.” He wildly gestured before nuzzling cheeks with Pikachu. “Though sometimes my vision goes ‘bam!’ and I’m all ‘rargh’ and exhausted, but it really makes you go ‘whoa!’, you know?” 

Korrina and Kukui both sweatdropped. “Descriptive.” Pikachu stifled a laugh, climbing onto Kukui’s shoulder.

Kukui ruffled Ash’s hair before side hugging him with a goofy smile. 

He didn’t understand, but at least Ash was having fun.

Right?

“Sorry, I don’t know how to put it into words!” Ash snapped his fingers. “Oh, if I’m really excited, it can feel more of a ‘zaaap!’ than a ‘fwoosh!’, and then you launch that aura sphere all ‘ba-ba-ba-bang!’.” Pikachu loudly cheered from Kukui’s head, his tail erratically twitching.

“Sounds more like you’re playing basketball,” Korrina teased. Ash laughed as well. “Gather the ball, ‘swoosh!’, score!” Kukui chuckled when Ash and Korrina both cheered and ran ahead.

“We should go ask Riley what else aura can do!” Ash exclaimed, holding his arm out and flinging Pikachu onto his head when Pikachu leaped at him.

“Sharing visions!”

“Oh yeah, sight sharing!” Ash’s smile wavered for a moment, but apart from Pikachu, no one realized. “Actually, imagine if people could  _ share  _ aura!”

“Other weapons! Swords and shields!”

Pikachu clung to Ash’s head, tail patting his shoulder. “Quite medieval of you,” Ash teased. “You’ve been in Galar for too long.”

Galar??? Did they-

“How about slowing your aging?”

Ash paused for a moment. 

Why?

“And aura healing!” 

Korrina tilted her head. “Then other aura attacks are a thing too, right? Imagine coating your hands with aura!”

“Isn’t that just Lucario’s Power-Up Punch?” Ash asked. Korrina hummed, shrugging. “Maybe all pokemon moves channel aura in some way!” Pikachu tilted his head, cooing curiously.

Should he be taking notes?

“Channel the elements!”

Ash joked, “Communication with the gods and future sight!” Pikachu sweatdropped, hopping down onto Ash’s shoulder. Ash shot him a grateful look.

Was he being serious???

“Don’t psychics already do the latter?”

Psychic-

“Olympia?”

“Olympia.”

They exchanged a glance. “ _ Someone _ should check out the difference between aura users and psychics.”

“Kids, what are you going on about?” Kukui groaned. Pikachu nearly fell off Ash’s shoulder in laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by AnaisBelle and AlfredFreedomJones!
> 
> Hey! Hope everyone had a great, if not alright week!


End file.
